


White

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel refused to live a lie.  Or a life of denial and bittersweet heartbreak.  (This was a response to a prompt - "White.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

Daniel refused to live a lie. That was what he said, when Jack kissed him that night at Daniel's apartment. Daniel wanted him. Daniel loved him. But Daniel wanted love and a life, not a bittersweet denial of a love condemned. They both knew they weren't going to throw aside the exploration of the universe, the defense of the planet, the Stargate, for their love affair, so Jack had left Daniel's apartment that night, cried a few tears, and would never have looked back.

Then one white day, when there was already four inches of snow on the ground. When the air was so thick with flakes that it was impossible to see, or drive, or even walk to the mailbox, Daniel had appeared on his doorstep, and while the white snow fell, hiding the world, and they had fallen onto the ivory quilt that covered Jack's bed and the passion had been as white and pure as the falling snow outside.

After that, Jack planned for the snow. He listened to the forecast in the winter, and when a real doozy was coming - ten or twelve inches in a night - Jack would buy Daniel's favorite coffee, and bring extra logs onto the porch, and be sure he had every sweet and savory treat Daniel loved tucked casually into corners of his kitchen.

When the first white flake fell, Jack would light the fire.

When Daniel appeared, damp and frosted with snowflakes, Jack would be ready for him.

Three? Five times in a year? When it snowed and they were planetside and the stars were in alignment. Daniel was his. Jack came to associate Daniel with white fluffy snow.

* * *

The mission had been routine. Nothing to write home about. They stepped back through the gate, tired, but no more tired than usual. Routine infirmary visits, blood work, shower and fresh clothes, debrief with their hair still damp, then Hammond needed one thing, and Frazier needed another, and Jack was the last to leave, signing out topside after another day at the office. 

"Careful in the snow, sir. There's probably six inches on the ground already, and they're predicting twenty," said the airman in the booth.

Jack could have cried. 

A perfect storm, lost to the vicissitudes of work and the weather.

He considered going back downstairs and staying over in a VIP suite, rather than fighting the snow to arrive at a cold, empty house.

Everything was white, as he drove home through the opaque darkness. He could have walked it faster.

* * *

He opened the door to the unmistakable feeling of heat from a wood fire. The white quilt from his bed was spread over the living room floor. And Daniel lay on the quilt, propped up on his elbows in just the light of the fire and a pillar candle he must have brought with him, reading one of his scholarly journals and eating white, powdered sugar mini donuts straight from the box. 

Jack shook the white snow from his jacket to the floor of the porch, stepped into the coffee scented warmth of home.

Daniel was white.


End file.
